Everything That You Are
by MysticBlood
Summary: It started when they were kids, both thought that the other did not feel the same way as the other felt. What will happen on the girl's death? [SasuHina Deathfic] R&R!


I'm Uchiha Sasuke and one day, I met this incredible girl. She was different than all the others.

The story went like this.

A moving truck stopped in front of the mansion beside our own mansion, and then a limo stopped behind it.

Out came the most beautiful girl I saw. I know, we were only 5 years-old then, but he was really beautiful and I can't help but fall for her at such a young age. Being the gentleman I was, I went down and greeted her, she had purple hair and bright silver eyes, she wore a purple sun dress with purple slippers, she was so magnificent!

"Hi! I'm Uchiha Sasuke, you are?" I greeted her with a smile and an outreached hand.

"Uh… I'm Hyuuga Hinata, a pleasure to meet you, Uchiha-san" she said smiling back and holding my hand. I then felt static electricity run up my spine.

I pulled back my hand gently as she did to hers "It's nice to know that another kid would be living beside us! It's so boring living alone!" I exclaimed

Hinata giggled, a giggle that I've never heard before, a giggle that I felt was meant for me and for me only, the best was, it came from her.

"I have a question" I asked ever so suddenly, she stopped giggling and stared at her new found friend, she noticed that he was so serious "What is it, Uchiha-san?" she asked

"Please, just call me Sasuke, or Sasu-kun if you please. My question is: did it hurt?"

She looked so cute when she was confused "What do you mean, U…Sasu-kun?"

My name never sounded as sweet as that "When you fell…" I started, she even looked even more confused "…you know, when you fell from heaven? When God sent you to me" I replied, she then blushed deeply

"I... do I need to answer that question, Sasu-kun?" she asked fumbling with her fingers

I smiled at her, she was so kind and polite "No, I just wanted to ask" I replied

I felt… Complete

------

Ever since that day, we would meet each other. When we were already freshmen, I started to realize that I am falling in love with Hinata.

But, I never had the guts to tell her so.

How I wish that she also loves me the same way I love her!

But, it's impossible; she has her eyes for another person. Uzumaki Naruto.

A blond that is the exact opposite of me, he is not afraid to show his emotions, unlike me.

He not afraid of rejection, unlike me.

He is everything Hinata looked for a guy, unlike me.

Sophomore year came.

Hinata came running to me, so happy, her face filled with her smile, her grace, her beauty.

"NARUTO-KUN CONFESSED HIS LOVE TO ME!" she squealed ever so loudly, she was jumping up and down in the air

How happy was she? Very.

But, inside, I'm bleeding; I can't help but feel incomplete again.

Everyday, she would tell me what Naruto had done to her.

Everyday, I wanted to tell her how I loved her.

Everyday, I miss a chance to tell her so.

Then, when we were Juniors, she came running to me, tears brimming from her eyes.

"N…Naruto…kun…broke up with…me…" she chocked out

How I felt happy, but she is so miserable that I can't help but feel miserable myself.

I just comforted her and be everything a good friend is.

"Don't worry. You aren't meant to be with him, you need someone better than him" Like me.

She thanked me so much, she hugged me then kissed me "Thank you, Sasu-kun, you're the greatest friend. Ever"

Friend.

That's what I was to her. A friend and nothing else.

I wanted to take this chance to court her, but I guess I just really can't do it.

But, I felt complete again.

Senior year came.

She once again squealed that she and Naruto were back again.

Once again, I felt incomplete.

I can't do anything but also try to feel happy for them.

As we graduated, they were still a couple.

As we got older, I witnessed her dressed in a wedding gown, complete with a silver tiara with light make-up.

I witnessed her get in the limousine.

I witnessed her walk down the aisle with a smile plastered on her face.

I witnessed her as she stood beside Uzumaki Naruto.

I witnessed them, sharing their vows with each other.

I witnessed them kiss each other passionately.

I witnessed her smile, a smile I've never seen before, a smile I felt was reserved for Naruto and Naruto only.

I witnessed all of that with a broken heart.

I witnessed all that with misery.

The girl of my dreams, the angel that I thought was for me, was no more.

She was already with the guy of dreams.

She felt. Complete.

I never married anyone, I just witnessed her with her husband.

Their kids.

We then got older.

Hinata was just so fragile that she died at an early age of 30.

She died with a smile on her face.

During her funeral, everything was purple and silver.

Just the way she would've liked it.

As she was buried, I cried so hard that my eyes were red.

She died without knowing my love for her.

She died without having any feelings for me.

But then one day, I got a letter from her father, there it wrote

_Dear Sasu-kun,_

_For a long time, I've always loved you, remember when we first met? _

_That was the first time I fell in love with you._

_You made me feel complete, but I thought to myself if would you ever love me?_

_I answered it with a no. I knew that all along, you would never love me the way I've love you. _

_You would never feel the same way I felt for you. _

_I tried to make you feel jealous by using Naruto-kun, but then, I also fell in love with him._

_I still loved you more, more than I loved Naruto-kun._

_I felt regretful for not telling you this earlier but_

_Uchiha Sasuke, I love you, more than I love anybody else in this world._

_I know that you'd never say this to me, so let me be the first one to say it._

_xXHinataXx_

After reading the letter, I cried even more.

She also loved me the same way I loved her.

She like me the same way I liked her.

But, I guess, that's not what destiny has in store for us.

Somehow, I still felt complete.

I felt that she is still here with me.

Smiling.

Giggling.

Blushing.

Squealing.

Doing all the things I loved her for. All.

* * *

**I just felt like writing this… I don't know why, but please review!! Thank you**

**In all your Nightmares,**

**BVS**


End file.
